Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition timing control system for the internal combustion engine in which by means of vibrations or noise occurring in or outside of the cylinder due to the pressure in the cylinder a knocking condition is detected, and the ignition timing angle is delayed in response to a knocking signal.